Révision de Maths suite
by sissicecile
Summary: suite de ma précédente fic "Révision de maths". Ce chapitre est un lemon de la scène du temple, donc allez lire ma fic pour comprendre ce passage. Sinon ceux qui sont homophobes ou n'aiment pas les scènes crues, passez votre chemin...


**Disclaimer** : C'est toujours dur à admettre, mais Wata-chan et Shizuzu ne m'appartiennent pas… y'a de quoi déprimer non ?

**Couple** : Watanuki x Domeki

_**Avertissement**_: Alors là, je préviens : contrairement à mes autres fics où c'était un très léger shonen-aï, cette fic est du pur yaoi, donc _**homophobes s'abstenir**_ ! C'est mon premier lemon, écrit sous l'insistance d'une amie dont je ne citerais pas le nom (parce qu'elle se reconnaîtra PARFAITEMENT !). Soyez indulgents, c'est plus facile à lire qu'à écrire ce genre de truc, je l'ai appris à mes dépens !

**_Avertissement 2_** : Cette scène est extraite d'une de mes fics « Révisions de maths ». Donc je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire avant de regarder ce lemon, histoire de voir de quoi il retourne !

Résumé du contexte de la scène :

« A 18h pile, Watanuki toujours anxieux sonna. Domeki, toujours impassible à son habitude, vient lui ouvrir et l'incita à entrer d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Le medium se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit de râler contre le manque de politesse de son interlocuteur. Il eut la désagréable sensation, en mettant un pied dans le temple, que ces révisions n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Mais il foutut ses impressions aux orties et entra dans le temple d'un pas qui lui semblait assuré. »

* * *

Watanuki entra dans le temple, pas très rassuré. En effet, son instinct qui se réveille de temps en temps, lui hurlait silencieusement de faire demi-tour et de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Mais vous savez sans doute déjà que notre médium préféré est légèrement suicidaire sur les bords, aussi ne prit-il pas compte des alertes que sa raison lui lançait.

« Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore, » pensa-t-il en entrant dans le vestibule. « Hein ? Mais que vient faire mon cœur dans une histoire de révisions de maths ?? Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, Yukô m'a bourré le crâne avec ses proverbes à la con ! » se dit-il en secouant la tête, s'énervant tout seul à la seule pensée de sa patronne.

-Wouhou, allô la lune ? fit Dômeki en passant une main devant les yeux de Watanuki pour le faire redescendre sur Terre.

-Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit agressivement Watanuki, ayant adopté automatiquement un ton méprisant, persuadé que Dômeki se moquait continuellement de lui.

-Rien, je te faisais juste remarquer que tu pouvais te débarrasser de ton manteau ici, déclara impassiblement l'archer. (1)

-Oh, rougit de gêne Watanuki, très bien. Il en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'entrée du temple, endroit qu'il visitait pour la première fois.

Il commença à enlever ledit manteau lorsque deux mains puissantes le devancèrent. Celles-ci firent glisser lentement le vêtement à terre, trop lentement pour le pauvre médium qui était paralysé, son cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti. Il ne se déconnecta vraiment de la réalité qu'à partir du moment où il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser tendrement la nuque. Il faillit s'écrouler sous les émotions si puissantes qui l'assaillaient. Il devinait de subtiles arabesques dessinées sur sa nuque qui mettaient le feu aux joues du cuisinier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pencha légèrement sa tête en avant pour profiter au mieux de ces légères caresses qu'on lui prodiguait qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et que de sa bouche sortait de légers gémissements, presque imperceptibles.

Watanuki ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, se retourna vivement et repoussa le plus violemment qu'il put les mains de l'archer qui avaient commencé à se faufiler discrètement sous son pull. Les doigts qu'ils avaient senti sur sa peau avaient tracé d'imperceptibles brûlures qui paradoxalement le faisaient frissonner. De froid ou de désir, il n'était pas en mesure de le déterminer dans son état. Le médium se retourna vers Dômeki, les joues rougies sous le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Haletant légèrement, il braqua ses prunelles bicolores voilées par l'excitation sur l'archer qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, raide comme un piquet et son air ordinaire collé sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de me faire à l'instant ??

-T'aider à enlever ton manteau. Tu m'avais fais remarquer une fois que la fermeture éclair se bloquait de temps en temps, lui répondit Dômeki de son air habituel.

Mais un fin observateur aurait remarqué le léger tremblement des mains de l'archer sous l'effet de son désir réprimé. Dômeki referma ses poings et les sera à avoir les jointures blanches. Mais à ce moment très précis, Watanuki était tout sauf observateur. Il essayait péniblement de reprendre une respiration normale tout en se battant contre la fermeture de son manteau qui, effectivement s'était bloquée.

-J'ai vraiment le monde contre moi aujourd'hui, grommela-t-il. (2)

Il râlait pour éviter de repenser aux merveilleuses sensations qu'il venait de connaître quelques instants plus tôt. Il était loin de penser qu'un tel plaisir était possible en ce bas monde. Son cœur et son corps lui hurlait de retourner illico presto dans les bras de celui qui avait fait naître en lui un tel tourbillon d'émotions. Il se rendit compte aussi que seul un souffle chaud sur sa nuque avait réussi à éveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas arrêté cette torture à temps. Mais la bataille avec sa fermeture permit à la pression de redescendre quelque peu. Il se retenait de courir dans les bras de Dômeki. Mais son cerveau lui interdisait de faire le moindre pas en direction de l'archer, martelant une seule phrase : « Deux garçons ne peuvent pas s'aimer. » Malheureusement, la raison emporta le 1er round de la bataille intérieur du médium.

Après une lutte acharnée de plusieurs minutes pour enlever ce manteau, Watanuki suivit Dômeki dans sa chambre à l'étage, celui-ci portant un plateau où était posé 2 tasses de thé. Thé que l'archer avait préparé pendant que Watanuki était en pleine lutte mentale, celui-ci étant trop absorbé dans son duel pour faire attention à lui. Il avait profité de ce moment où le médium était occupé pour aller se calmer dans la cuisine.

« C'était moins une », se dit Dômeki en soufflant. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. « S'il ne m'avait pas arrêté, je l'aurai pris dans le vestibule. Bon, je me calme … »

Revenons à Watanuki qui pénétrait pour la première fois dans la chambre du l'archer. Il s'installa près de la table qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse, beaucoup plus spacieuse que la sienne. A sa droite se trouvait le futon de Dômeki ainsi que son arc adossé au mur. A sa gauche, la penderie et derrière lui, une grande fenêtre ouverte donnant sur le jardin du temple. On voyait le soleil qui commençait déjà à se coucher, étant 18h15 en ce jour frais d'avril. (3)

Dômeki se leva pour aller fermer ladite fenêtre d'où entrait un courant d'air froid, faisant frissonner Watanuki, de froid cette fois si. Dômeki se retenait pour ne pas aller prendre le médium dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, ne tenant pas à le brusquer. Watanuki profita de ce relatif moment de calme pour observer à loisir les larges mains de l'archer qui se mouvaient néanmoins avec grâce sur les battants de la fenêtre. Il les trouvait délicates et en même temps protectrices. Il rougit en repensant à ces mains sur lesquelles il était en train de fantasmer sur son corps. Il se donna très vite une claque mentale car déjà la pression remontait. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Dômeki qui avait fini par le rejoindre près de la table.

-…-et donc j'espère que tu as du temps devant toi parce que d'après ce que je sais, tu as de très sérieuses lacunes en maths, acheva-t-il en sortant un manuel de maths.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, à supporter ta présence. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de te voir tous les jours au lycée, grommela Watanuki ouvrant ses livres et sortant ses cahiers.

Il se mordit les lèvres après cette réplique cinglante. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais cette phrase était sorti automatiquement de sa bouche sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Que voulez-vous, les habitudes, surtout les pires, sont tenaces. Embarrassé, il fixait les chiffres de son livre qui dansaient devant ses yeux, sans remarquer le regard blessé que lui lançait son camarade.

-Alors, je t'insupportes vraiment ? demanda d'un voix glaciale Dômeki. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser LA question fatidique. Alea jacta est. (4)

-… fut la seule réponse du cuisinier qui, encore plus gêné, n'osait lever les yeux de peur de croiser les deux orbes fauves de l'archer.

Il lui était impossible d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il ne supportait plus l'archer. Il n'était plus qu'un maelström d'émotions contradictoires. Son cœur, sa tête et son corps étaient en totale incohérence. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi compliqué ?!

Pendant que le médium était en proie aux doutes les plus profonds quant aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'archer, les yeux fixés sur les nœuds du bois de la table, le dit archer s'approcha doucement de Watanuki et se mit à lui souffler délicatement dans le cou. Ce geste fit sursauter le médium qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, plongé dans ses pensées, et se perdit dans les yeux ambrés de l'archer. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit peur et le fit frissonner d'anticipation : le désir. Un désir puissant, brut, presque violent assombrissant les prunelles de Dômeki. Toutefois, ce désir intense était mâtiné à quelque chose de plus doux, de plus suave et tendre. Quelque chose que Watanuki n'arrivait pas à déterminer mais qui le rassurait, qui lui faisait du bien.

Alors que les yeux bicolores du cuisiner sondaient celles rousses du l'archer, celui-ci entreprit de faire lentement basculer Watanuki sur son futon.(5) Le médium cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Il se rendit compte dans quelle position fâcheuse il se trouvait, après avoir remarqué intérieurement que le plafond de la chambre de Dômeki était haut. Retrouvant d'un coup ses forces, il se mit à se débattre, essayant d'échapper à l'archer. Dômeki attrapa ses poignets et les immobilisa au dessus de sa tête.

« Non mais j'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qu'il compte me faire cet espèce de pervers ?!? Au secours, je me fais agresser !! » cria mentalement Watanuki, car en réalité, il était incapable de sortir le moindre son, comme tétanisé.

-Écoute moi, dit l'archer durement. Écoute moi, reprit-il plus gentiment, la voix rendue rauque par l'envie, Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, après tu seras libre de partir mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout…s'il te plaît, rajouta-t-il. Watanuki ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur : Dômeki venait de le supplier ?!

-Watanuki, je suis très attiré par toi….

Watanuki ouvrit des grand yeux ronds effarés, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant successivement sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Il était muet de saisissement. C'était donc ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre dans le regard de l'arche, c'était l'amour….

Dômeki après avoir suivi le petit manège de Watanuki avec une pointe d'amusement, continua :

-Je crois que je le suis depuis le début. Je veux dire, depuis le début de notre rencontre. J'ai attendu que tu viennes me trouver mais j'ai vite compris que ce ne serai sûrement pas toi qui ferait le premier pas. J'en ai assez d'attendre donc j'ai décidé de forcer un peu le destin. Ce soir, cette nuit, je veux te montrer et te prouver que mes sentiments sont sincères. Sache qu'en aucun cas, je te forcerais la main mais si tu pars, tu ne pourras pas revenir. Je ne le supporterais pas, acheva-t-il en regardant intensément Watanuki.

Tout en parlant, Dômeki avait lentement desserré ses mains autour des poignets maintenant un peu rouges du médium. Mais celui était comme hypnotisé par la voix, par les yeux et la chaleur qui émanait de l'archer. Ses paroles se gravaient en lettres de feu dans son cœur et dans son corps, le rendant complètement inconscient d'autre chose que de sa proximité avec Domesticité. Cette proximité fut soudainement remplacée par une distance : l'archer s'était légèrement relevé pour permettre à Watanuki de se faufiler hors de ses bras si l'envie lui prenait.

Watanuki, qui déjà n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, était encore plus troublé. Les mots de Dômeki avaient atteint son cœur comme ses flèches aiguisées les cibles de kendo. Alors, le médium fit une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il se releva légèrement sur ses coudes, avança une main hésitante et la posa délicatement sur la joue de Dômeki. Puis, profitant de la surprise passagère de l'archer, il s'approcha du visage de l'archer et déposa ses lèvres fines sur celles de son partenaire.

L'instant de surprise passé, Dômeki ferma les yeux et emprisonna la taille fine du médium dans ses bras, celui-ci s'accrochant à sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Ouvrant timidement la bouche, Watanuki alla à la rencontre de Dômeki et ensemble, ils entamèrent tout d'abord une timide danse qui se transforma très vite en un ballet passionné, au fur et à mesure que le désir des deux garçons montait en flèche.

Un bonbon sucré, voilà ce à quoi pensait Dômeki en embrassant son médium. Il avait l'impression de savourer une friandise qui n'existait que pour lui. Quelque chose de doux, d'exquis, de nouveau, d'unique qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais. Quant à Watanuki, il n'essayait même pas de former des pensées cohérentes : il s'était laissé entraîner par le flot d'émotions qu'il ressentait. Un barrage intérieur s'était brisé en lui et il ne désirait même pas contrôler ce flux, il était beaucoup trop euphorique.

Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste : une de celles de Watanuki était solidement fixé aux doux cheveux noirs jais de son archer en une douce caresse, l'autre se promenant sur son dos. La main droite de Dômeki se trouvait dans le creux des reins de son amant tandis que la gauche remontait doucement ver sa nuque. Il le fit, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, lentement basculer sur le futon sans briser leur baiser, avec cette fois la ferme intention d'y rester.

Arrivés à court d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent à regrets mais restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant leur souffles. Front contre front, ils se regardaient ou plutôt se dévoraient des yeux. Ce baiser était un avant goût de ce qui allait suivre et cela ne les freinait pas le moins du monde.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Kimihiro… ?, murmura Dômeki, en proie à un soudain doute.

Watanuki sourit en entendant l'archer l'appeler par son prénom et reprit tendrement les lèvres de l'archer pour toute réponse. Dômeki entreprit alors d'enlever ces bouts de tissus qui faisaient depuis trop longtemps barrage à cette peau douce et parfumée qu'il convoitait. Tout en déboutonnant lentement la chemise du médium, Dômeki alla torturer sa gorge blanche palpitante, mordillant et embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Les gémissements de contentement qui s'échappaient de la bouche du cuisinier mettaient les nerfs de l'archer, déjà à fleur de peau, à vif . Relevant la tête pour mieux observer son amant, la vue de Watanuki, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux clos, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante provoqua une intense poussée de désir chez le pauvre Dômeki, dont l'entrejambe était déjà très douloureuse.

« Son corps est un véritable appel à la luxure… » se dit Dômeki.

L'envie de le prendre sur le champ sans préparation s'imposa dans son esprit mais il repoussa bien vite cette idée. C'était sûrement la première fois pour le médium et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Il avait l'intention de faire de cette nuit la plus agréable possible.

Il reprit alors sa descente vers le buste maintenant dégagé du cuisinier, traçant des lignes de feu avec sa langue, dessinant et redessinant les pectoraux de son amant. Watanuki n'arrivait et n'essayait même pas de réfléchir, se demandant comment son partenaire arrivait à lui ressentir autant de volupté. Le désir était bien présent, son pantalon le serrait vraiment trop à son goût. Mais il ne parvenait pas à sortir une seule phrase cohérente, ne pouvant que gémir et pousser de langoureux soupirs lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Dômeki alla titiller de sa langue les mamelons durcis par le désir du médium, suçotant et mordant tour à tour les deux petits bouts de chairs roses. Ses mains, quant à elles, allèrent s'égarer au niveau du pantalon noir, maintenant trop serré, de Watanuki. Ses larges mains frôlaient l'érection du cuisinier et les gémissements de frustration qui découlaient de cette douce torture faillirent ,une fois de plus, faire perdre tout contrôle à Dômeki. Pour essayer de ne pas précipiter les choses, Dômeki remonta ses mains vers le buste de son amant, suivant une lente progression qui faisaient frémir de fébrilité le pauvre adolescent martyrisé par ses doux frôlements qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau de son cou, Watanuki prononça son premier mot depuis le début. Ce n'était d'abord qu'un soupir presque inaudible et Dômeki crut qu'il se l'était imaginé. Mais le soupir se renouvela et devint plus distinct.

-Shizuka… soupirait lascivement le médium, à demi-conscient, perdu dans les méandres de ses sensations.

Son prénom fut comme un interrupteur dans le corps de l'archer. Tout son désir contenu et réfréné depuis le début l'envahit et le consuma brusquement. Il ne fut plus qu'une flamme de désir tendu vers son amant. L'archer alla embrasser son médium avec violence et avec toute la passion dont il était capable, le médium n'étant pas du tout surpris de ce changement de rythme, répondant avec autant fougue à ce baiser. Profitant de cet instant, Domeki s'empressa d'enlever son T-shirt afin que sa peau soit en contact avec celle de son petit-ami. Ce brusque rapprochement électrisa vivement les deux adolescents : leurs gestes se firent plus saccadés, plus impatients. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement chacun en boxer, qui ne cachaient plus rien de leurs virilités fièrement dressées, les yeux assombris par le désir, la respiration irrégulière. C'est alors que Dômeki, grâce à un impressionnant self-control, reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses gestes et redevint plus calme.

Watanuki, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation, ouvrit les yeux d'un air interrogateur et aussi, constata avec surprise Dômeki, d'un air effrayé.

« Comme s'il craignait que je ne change d'avis, pensa l'archer. Non mais vraiment, quel idiot celui-là ! »

Pendant que l'archer observait son amant allongé sur le futon d'un air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, les pensées de l'amant en question se bousculaient, en proie à un gros gros gros (pour ne pas dire énorme) doute.

-Euh…, finit par dire Watanuki en devenant plus rouge qu'un écrevisse, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? J'ai…j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, au contraire, tu es parfait. C'est seulement que je me suis dis que c'était sûrement la première fois pour toi et…

Watanuki, déjà rouge, passa à une couleur tellement foncée que cela arracha un sourire tendre et amusé à Dômeki.

- … et donc, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille en douceur, tu ne crois pas ?, acheva-t-il en effleurant doucement les lèvres un peu rouges de son amant.

- Oui, tu as raison, finit par avouer Watanuki en scellant cette accord d'un doux baiser.

Ce petit baiser signifiait que son amant pouvait reprendre sa lente torture. Dômeki en profita pour redescendre lentement, très lentement, trop lentement vers le boxer noir du jeune garçon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes. Sa nudité dévoilée ainsi que son puissant désir, Watanuki se remit à rougir, impressionné et gêné par le regard que Dômeki posait sur lui. Mais il voyait que ses yeux reflétaient eux aussi son désir brûlant. A peine eut-il le temps de se noyer dans les braises ardentes qu'étaient les yeux de Dômeki, celui-ci était descendu sur sa virilité fièrement dressée.

Il entreprit de dévorer de baisers la peau de son ventre, de ses cuisses sans jamais toucher à son membre si ce n'est quelques frôlements à peine perceptibles. Il embrassait et mordillait tour à tour les cuisses pâles du médium avec un plaisir évident. Enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur ou malheur de Watanuki, il se décida à s'occuper du point le plus sensible à ce moment de l'anatomie du médium.

Il commença à souffler légèrement sur sa virilité, se promenant sur tout le pourtour. Ces caresses légères comme des plumes tirèrent des halètements rauques à Watanuki qui serrait de toutes tes forces les draps du futon. Il s'était déconnecté de la réalité et plus rien autour de lui n'existait, seules demeuraient ces décharges de plaisir qui lui traversaient le corps et qui lui donnaient l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un gouffre. Il n'avait même plus conscience que son corps ne frissonnait plus mais tremblait sous l'effet du plaisir extrême qu'il ressentait. Dômeki, constatant avec un peu d'étonnement l'état dans lequel était son amant à cause de simples caresses, se décida enfin à poser ses lèvres chaudes sur la peau fine et douce du membre de Watanuki.

Il passa un long moment à embrasser légèrement le sexe de Watanuki, à apprécier le contact de ses lèvres avec cette peau si douce et si alléchante. Ces petits baisers faisaient frissonner et soupirer Watanuki de bien-être. Soudain, sans prévenir, l'archer prit le sexe du médium en bouche. Celui-ci ne put contenir un hoquet de surprise en sentant une brusque chaleur entourer son bas-ventre. C'était chaud, humide et tellement bon! Jamais il n'avait connu de pareilles sensations, c'était comme si un tourbillon de plaisir l'avait emporter et dont il ne souhaitait jamais partir. Les va-et-viens de Dômeki le propulsait hors du temps, hors de l'espace, hors de toute réalité. Inconsciemment, il accompagnait chaque mouvement de l'archer par un balancement de ses hanches. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Au bout de quelques minutes de tortures incessantes, Watanuki finit par voir des étoiles et ne put que souffler le nom de son amant en se libérant, tant le souffle lui manquait.

Il mit un certain temps à redescendre sur terre, essayant sans beaucoup de succès de reprendre son souffle, les pommettes rougies par le plaisir. Dômeki s'était relevé la hauteur de SON médium pour pouvoir contempler ses magnifiques prunelles vairons pétillantes de satisfaction et de bonheur. Il adressa un sourire plein de tendresse à Watanuki qui le lui rendit. L'archer profita de ce moment d'apaisement pour l'embrasser, baiser qui devient aussitôt plus passionné, les deux jeunes gens n'étant pas encore tout à fait fatigués...

Le désir revint très vite chez Watanuki, son entrejambe était en effet déjà réveillée. Elle vint effleurer celle de Dômeki toujours imposante. Ce contact les fit sursauter de surprise; Dômeki en profita pour demander à l'oreille du cuisinier:

-On continue … ?

Watanuki acquiesça, l'angoisse remontant un peu dans sa gorge. Dômeki lui présenta alors un doigt:Watanuki entreprit de le lécher timidement, un peu gêné de cette situation, puis finalement, le fit avec gourmandise en jetant des regards aguicheurs à un Dômeki déjà au bord de l'explosion. Celui-ci littéralement hypnotisé par le mouvement des lèvres fines du médium sur ses doigts. Il finit par le retirer puis le fit lentement descendre tout en parcourant le corps de Watanuki de baisers enflammés. Il finit par arriver à destination et titilla sans entrer l'anneau de chair de Watanuki, un peu surpris et gêné de cette étrange présence. Voyant que Watanuki ne paraissait pas trop angoissé, l'archer finit par insérer doucement le doigt mouillé. La première réaction de Watanuki fut une grimace de douleur face à cette intrusion, grimace qui finit par s'effacer grâce aux caresses expertes de son amant sur son membre. Il finit par se détendre et même à apprécier ce contact quand Dômeki fit entrer un deuxième doigt. L'attente fut plus longue jusqu'à ce que Watanuki ne fut plus gêner par la souffrance. Il commença alors un léger va-et-vient, juste pour habituer doucement le médium. A force de tâtonnements, il finit par trouver le point sensible de Watanuki. Lorsque Dômeki le toucha enfin, le cuisinier ressentit une sensation de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Il finit par ne plus ressentit que du plaisir et demanda enfin à son archer:

-Shizuka, s'il te plaît...

-Quoi donc Kimihiro? Que veux-tu?

-Je voudrais... te sentir en moi, chuchota timidement Watanuki, pas encore très à l'aise à l'oral.

Dômeki m'en demanda pas plus, heureux que le médium eut réussi à formuler sa requête. Il lui donna un long baiser pendant qu'il positionnait un coussin sous les fesses de Watanuki. Il enleva enfin son caleçon, dévoilant ainsi l'étendue de son désir pour le médium. Celui-ci fut impressionné et commença à s'angoisser, appréhendant une douleur qu'il imaginait insurmontable.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas », lui murmura l'archer, conscient de son angoisse, « nous irons à ton rythme. Acceptes la douleur car si tu cherches à l'éviter, tu souffriras encore plus. N'hésite pas à m'arrêter lorsque cela devient trop insupportable. »

Watanuki déglutit et hocha la tête. Dômeki en profita pour recommencer à caresser le membre de Watanuki, ce qui le détendit automatiquement, le rendant moins anxieux. Il se présenta à l'entrée de Watanuki et entra tout doucement. La grimace de souffrance de Watanuki ne se fit pas attendre. Dômeki accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur le sexe du cuisinier et déposa des baisers sur tout son corps. Au fur et à mesure que Watanuki se détendait, Dômeki entrait de plus en plus. Il finit par entrer complètement et attendit que Watanuki lui donne le signal pour bouger. Il dut faire appel à ses dernières réserves de self-control: jamais il n'avait ressentit pareilles sensations. L'antre de Watanuki était chaude et étroite et exerçait une pression sur son membre qui lui faisait monter le sang à la tête.

C'est alors que Watanuki, s'étant habitué à la douleur, lui donna le signal de départ. Dômeki commença un léger va-et-vient et finit par toucher le point fatal de Watanuki. Celui-ci ne fut retenir un hoquet de plaisir: la douleur paraissait tellement insignifiante face à ces vagues de plaisir qui montaient en même temps que les mouvements de Dômeki se faisaient plus amples et plus profonds. Il atteint enfin le point de non-retour et finit par jouir dans la main de Dômeki en criant son nom. Celui-ci le suivit quelques secondes après et se déversa en Watanuki. Il s'écroula en faisant attention de ne pas écraser le médium pour reprendre son souffle, pendant que le cuisinier faisait de même.

Il se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes et interrogea du regard Watanuki, cherchant anxieusement dans les prunelles de son amant un remord ou un dégoût. Bien au contraire, il y trouva du plaisir, du bien-être, du bonheur, de l'émerveillement et même quelques étoiles en essuyant les petites larmes qui perlaient autour de ses yeux. (6)

- Shizuka, c'était... incroyable!! Je n'ai pas de mot assez fort pour te décrire ce que je ressens, lui soupira à l'oreille Watanuki avec un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Tant mieux Kimihiro, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, fit Dômeki en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front emperlé de sueur.

Ils allèrent faire un brin de toilettes avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chacun persuadés d'avoir trouvé leur place en ce monde...

* * *

(1) Eh oui, j'ai décidé qu'en avril au Japon, on a besoin d'un manteau !

(2) Mais non, mais non, ce n'est qu'un effet de ton imagination ^^

(3) Je vous reprécise le contexte, je pense que vous devez être perdus, pauvres petits lecteurs que vous êtes !!

(4) Pour les latinophobes (ça existe, j'en fais partie ! Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai choisi de mettre une phrase latine, je suis l'auteur, je vais ce que je veux !) Alea jacta est = Le sort en est jeté.

J'ai décidé que le futon était à côté de la table sinon, sur les tatamis, je pense pas que cela soit très confortable… ^^ #

(6) vous avez deviné à quelle chanson je fais référence ... je l'adore :D

Voilà, dites moi si elle vous a plu ( j'ai mis près d'un an à le finir ce lemon x) j'en pouvais plus de le voir inachevé sur mon ordi)


End file.
